(Who are you calling) Short Stories
by Here Strikes Dawn
Summary: A series of Fullmetal short stories about everything and anything. Containing fluff, angst and laughs. Suggestions welcome
1. The Bonfire

The Bonfire

Emptiness… stillness… sounded aloud by the crackle of the bonfire that burns passionately, spurting its flames in a feeble attempt to lighten the surrounding darkness, a lingering figure who persists to rule the skies through all of this damned season. The festive cheer, and apparent gloom which shortly succeeds, of winter has yet to arrive, and though the air brings about silence, does the light and faint glow inside show the eagerly beating hearts of those preserved by innocence, locked away in their own private excitement of seeing Santa Claus getting stuck down the chimney.

The world has begun to rest in its frozen landscape, but the bonfire pervades in lighting the lives of those around it, who rejoice as the flame of life is rekindled after the setting of the sun. However, all good things must come to an end, and as the final leaves tumble softly to the ground and the fireworks crackle to a silence in the distance, is the silence in fact welcome as the world can finally breathe peacefully in its sleep.

The tranquil autumnal night has finally come again.

* * *

 _This is very, very old, but it holds a special place in my heart. It's fitting too, considering the date. Happy 5th November everyone!_

 _I can imagine Ed in this world (so the mention of Father Christmas is appropriate!) sitting by the edge of a forest with Al watching fireworks exploding around them. And yet they can enjoy the calm and quiet of November too. That's my interpretation anyway, but I'm sure you can come up with something more original XD_

 _Dawn_


	2. On Your Way Home

On Your Way Home

I want to take your hand; do I have the right to take your hand? The world is filled with a bright light and my mind is warm as if in the hold of a gentle touch (you don't have to ask whose touch it is).

I've been here for a year, a heartbeat, it makes no difference. Eternity could pass and I wouldn't know. All that my heart can feel is peace; my thoughts are filled with blissful cadence and I want to take your outstretched hand inches in front of me into my own.

There are ink stains etched into your palms in addition to the groves in your hands from the years out and about in the dark, fighting battles in the shadows. Here in the light you are my hostage, and my dear, there is no chance that I'll ever let go.

You promised that you would be home to stay once what's done is done and I intend for you to fulfil each word like the vows you swore to me during our shared and infinite summer days.

Come home to us. We'll be waiting.

* * *

 _A lil' bit of Edwin for you (extra points for those who guessed who this was about!)._

 _Next one will be a longer Royai story when Roy takes Riza to go and see some fireworks ^^_


	3. I Have A Favour

I Have A Favour...

"You want me to WHAT?!" Ed shrieked, his face crimson with embarrassment and fury. This has gone too far now and the colonel was going to pay.

"Honestly, it's not that bad, Brother", Al pleaded with his brother but it was to no avail. Mustang had forced the brothers through too many military shenanigans; they had risked their lives for some of these missions. And now their superior officer was showing his appreciation by throwing this at them? Well, it was more centered at Ed...

"Don't tell me that, Al! This couldn't be get any worse!"

Ed was tempted to storm out of the office there and then. He had trekked halfway across the goddamn country to receive this "urgent mission" from the colonel in Central. And now he had been given this?!

"I am not going to pretend to be your son, idiot colonel!" Ed yelled at Roy, who was sitting in his chair with his hands resting on the desk and his eyes contentedly closed. He was smirking, and looked like he was in the process of having a lovely dream.

For Ed, it was nightmare-inducing.

"I'll leave you to it, then. Be sure not to kill each other," Hawkeye said. She was so silent that Ed had forgotten about her presence in the office. She had pulled the short straw having to spend nearly every day completing the paperwork that was issued to her superior. And yet the handwriting from all of his paperwork was in _her_ handwriting. Ed knew that wasn't a coincidence.

Hawkeye gestured to Al to follow her, and after a nervous glance between the feuding Fullmetal and Flame, he clambered to his feet and swiftly departed from the office. Tension sparked through the air like a furnace.

Silence ensued. Ed started to pace the length of the office like a feral cat. Mustang continued to feign sleep. Ed wouldn't surrender first. He just wouldn't accept obeying every order that the colonel issued to him. And this was beyond ridiculous.

Why couldn't the colonel use any child that he knew to be his child? It was a shame that Elicia Hughes was a girl; she could have easily been volunteered for the role otherwise. And anyway, why did Mustang want a son?

He didn't even want to think about it. His arrogant superior officer was climbing the military ranks like he was taking a leisurely stroll through the park. His ego was so inflated that he couldn't see beyond his own two feet. It was infuriating to watch how smug the colonel was. He felt so sorry for Hawkeye, Havoc and the others.

But he had to ask the question otherwise the niggling feeling in his mind wouldn't go away. And he had to admit that the colonel had good plans, even though they were few and far between. So maybe...if he said yes...the colonel would give him more leave from work to search for the Stone.

For Al, he would do anything.

Ed's own sense of pride was revolting. He couldn't surrender to the colonel. Yet wasn't he just being being immature and selfish? Being Roy's son...if only pretending...the very thought of it made him shiver inside out.

"Why? And what's in it for me?" Ed growled, refusing to make eye contact with Mustang as the black-haired man started to stir, as if it was only now that Ed had said something which had sparked his interest. He stretched his arms above his head, rubbed his eyes and stood up.

He strolled over to a cabinet, which he opened with a series of clicks and pulled out a black file with a "Confidential" label stapled onto the front of it, "This." The colonel said.

Ed had to admit that he was intrigued, but he tried his best to disguise the growing curiosity taking root in his mind. His fingers itched, as if they wanted to open the file's contents against the fading control of Ed's brain over his flesh and automail fingers. Why was he an alchemist; why did he want to know about _everything?_

His patience was failing him. He wanted to know about the file's contents. It could be a lead...

"If you're willing to cooperate with me, I'll give you an extra month off to run about Amestris" Mustang interrupted his thoughts. He then gestured with his hand to the file on the desk, "And this speaks for itself."

Ed sighed. He had a headache. The simple answer was well...simple. He had to forsake his pride, agree to the colonel and get this thing over with as soon as possible. But he was stubborn. If he agreed with Mustang, a part of him wouldn't forgive himself because Mustang would have won and beaten Ed at something.

"What would I have to do anyway?" Ed muttered, fiddling with the loose strands of his hair absent-mindedly.

"Pretend to be my son, nephew, young distant relative for the evening. I promise it'll be worth it," it seemed that the colonel was not willing to elaborate. Mustang moved to look out of the window, where the morning light was spilling its warmth over Central. The leaves were bare, but buds were beginning to sprout from the barren branches, and the ground was a yellow sea of daffodils. Spring was arriving and with it the cold, sunless mornings had vanished like mist too; this morning was bright and promised a cloudless day ahead.

The colonel exhaled and the tension seemed to melt away from the room like snow. The frosty tension which had chilled the room was slipping away like winter shifting into spring.

Ed followed the colonel's gaze out of the window, and for a moment thoughts ceased to exist as he listened to the birdsong filling the air like a lullaby. It was beautiful.

 _The colonel is going to owe me so much for this._ Ed's thoughts whispered as he reluctantly came to a decision.

"I'll do it," he relented and already he regretted his choice. But the words couldn't be taken back now. "Do I get to know anything about what this mission is about?"

"Shadows," Mustang replied, and finally he turned around and looked Fullmetal in the eye. Cunning glistened in their depths.

"Why didn't you say so?" Ed growled in admiration at the colonel. He didn't have to say anymore to know that the colonel was referring to the Homunculi. How had he managed to find out a lead about them?

"If you're a small child these things are too complex for you to understand..."

"Who are you calling so short that he could be mistaken for a child and nobody could tell the difference!" All appreciation for Mustang melted away. He was an idiot. He was selfish and so self-inflated! He was a bas-

"Thank you, Fullmetal." The colonel said softly and patted Ed on the shoulder and for once, he didn't flinch to his automail being touched. All that Ed could hear was the sound of his delicate breathing, and the comforting touch on his shoulder. No words needed to be exchanged.

But Ed had to go and see Al. He couldn't linger about in this stuffy office. With his cloak billowing behind him, he walked towards the office door without turning back.

"See you around then, colonel," Ed paused at the office door.

Why was he saying this? He was becoming too soft.

"Look after yourself", and with a grin he added, "watch out for rain".

* * *

 _Sorry for this instead of Royai! But I'm sure some Parental!Roy isn't too bad ;) This was going to be the original idea for the Royai chapter, but Ed slipped his way into the narrative XD_

 _The next part has already been half-completed, which I can confirm_ IS _Royai and will be called "Light Up My Sky"._

 _I look forward to seeing you then! ^^_


	4. Carry the Burden

Carry the Burden

"I got my certification today, Brother."

The echo of the voice was faint against the whirl of machinery. The room was dim, shadowy twilight swamping the world outside. Curtains were drawn closed shut, but in the day they were always open.

So he could feel the Sun.

"Aureate Alchemist. Not the most original," a weak laugh. It had been an exhausting day. The exam had been scheduled for a ridiculously early time. And the officials had decided to mash the written and practical exams into _one day._

He waited. Alphonse Elric waited for the snide comment about the corruption of the military. He waited for the dismissive "yeah, yeah, whatever. You're more gifted than everyone else put together there, Al."

Al closed his eyes and imagined hearing the ring of his brother's voice. They should have been celebrating, throwing a party. But Al's mind darkened – Ed would have been ballistic.

It was always the same excuse.

 _"_ _I am the older brother."_

 _"_ _It's my fault."_

 _"_ _This is my burden to carry, not yours"._

No, no, no Brother. It was Al's turn now. Ed had carried that burden…

Al heard the persistent _beep beep_ of the heart monitor. Going on and on and on. There was no voice, just stillness, silence…and the beeping of Ed being kept alive.

It had been only a week that Ed had been feeling under par. Al had brushed it over as a fever, since Ed had a weakened body in the first place. Even if he hated to admit it, automail surgery had had a toll on his immune system. And it didn't help that he refused to drink milk. So when Ed had started blushing for now reason, and sleeping more often than not on the train, Al had teased his brother, and watched him sleep peacefully.

He should have noticed. He should have told Ed to _stay at home._

He remembered the last words that Ed had spoken to him that morning in the hotel. Ed had pushed back the kitchen chair he was sitting on; soggy milk-coated cereal abandoned, shrugged his coat on over his shoulders and stepped towards the door.

 _"_ _I'll be back soon, Al. Watch yourself."_

Why hadn't _he_ followed? Why hadn't he _done something?!_ Al threw the cramped stall he was sitting on, hearing it smash and collide into the wall. Angry tears would have streamed down his face, if they could, and he thrummed a metal gauntlet into his helmet.

 _"_ _You useless_ boy!"

Apparently with time came acceptance. And enough time had passed – over a month now – but Al still felt as hollow inside as he did back then. He wished that he could feel pain, so he could pinch himself to wake up from this nightmare.

He didn't deserve that solace.

Still Ed didn't stir. Al wondered if deep inside, a scrap of Ed's soul was still lingering, holding onto the faint fragments of life that remained within. Was Ed mad at Al for having a breakdown? Was Ed disappointed in his pathetic excuse of a "brother"?

Al wanted to save him. But even if he tried to carry the burden, he couldn't. He hadn't cried in front of anyone – only the broken form of his brother.

The resentment subsided within him, and Al sank back into the chair. Ed would be telling him to move forward. Ed would be telling him to complete the journey they had started.

Al reached out a steel hand and wrapped it around Ed's. He imagined feeling the thrum of life flowing through his veins, the warm but guarded touch of one acquainted with adversity. He dreamed that his brother would clasp his hand back.

"I can't finish this without you, Brother…You're here and safe and I'm so selfish, but…I miss you so much."

* * *

 _Long time without an update! Life does get in the way...and "Light Up My Sky" is proving a beastie to write..._

 _I hope you enjoy ~ Dawn_


	5. Light Up My Sky

Light Up My Sky

It was late. Late enough that she had done at least three hours overtime, and here she was still, filing paperwork her superior was too lazy to complete. Forcing Colonel Mustang to lift his pen to sign his signature with his elongated scrawl was a feat in itself. Riza Hawkeye had to have a gun pointing at his head for the procrastinator to complete that.

She sighed, not out of boredom, but due to a general weariness that had been collecting up over the course of the week. Deadlines had to be met; demands from the Generals settled, and she had to organise the team. She didn't mind - each member of the team had been handpicked by the Colonel, and she would trust each of them with her life. Theirs was a bond that was expressed with actions instead of words.

Looking towards the clock, she noticed surprised that it was coming close to 8pm. The fireworks would be starting soon. Today marked the anniversary that Amestris annexed the east of Creta to complete the boundaries of the newly-formed country. Riza had lost count of the exact number of years; she could rely upon Falman for that information. And there were too many wars and feuds to keep track of, despite her short span thus far working for the military.

A part of her scorned any reason to celebrate. She had killed too many. If she closed her eyes, their ghosts would stand in line. Women, men, elderly, children - nobody had escaped from the attacks of the Hawk's Eye.

Absentmindedly she realized that her hand was gripping tightly onto the holster strapped to her belt. She closed her eyes for a second, remembering the faces of each person she had killed. It was the least she could do for all that she owed them.

She owed them her life because she had been taught how important it is to protect those close to you, no matter the circumstance. The loyalty the Ishvalans has shared for each other is what she would be celebrating tonight.

Bang! That was the first set of fireworks, illuminating the sky on this dark autumn night. She gazed out of the window and saw past her reflection to watch the fireworks dance and glitter across the sky. Its light temporarily made the surroundings visible; she could see the bare finger-like branches of deciduous trees; the winking of city lights, and the crowds of people gathered outside the military HQ to watch the display unfurl like petals of a flower.

These particular fireworks were green. The colour of creation and new life. However it had become a sickly colour in her mind - it was the colour of the military and the purity of the green had become tainted. She waited for more fireworks to appear in the sky, to help clear her thoughts from the dark residue in which resided her memories of Ishval. She didn't want to hear their voices. Just for one night.

There was suddenly a knocking on the door to the office. Surprised that someone would be visiting on a night like this, Riza called for the person to enter and she resumed her position by the paperwork, her salute at the ready-

"No need to be so organised tonight, Sir," Havoc laughed as he entered the office followed by a smaller Fuery. Moments later Breda entered.

"Lieutenant you've been ordered to leave the office!" Fuery piped up, his message bolder and more confident than he usually was. Odd.

"The fireworks would have finished by the time you get down there fo-" Breda quickly shut his mouth, deliberately missing out on something. Odd.

"And why would I have to go and watch the fireworks?" Riza questioned, trying to disguise the curiosity in her tone. The team had known for years she didn't like doing anything on the annual fireworks night. To her it was another day and unnecessary celebration. That didn't mean she wanted to prevent the others from having a good time this year. She always took this late shift so they could get the night off. But why were they here?

"Boss' orders. Wouldn't say much," Havoc offered, lifting his hands innocently into the air.

"The next time I catch him slacking and trying to prompt me to follow in his impertinent ways is the day I will shoot him. And for that matter anyone who agrees with him. Are we understood?" Riza swore, and she gained the sharp affirmative of three "Yessirs" in response.

"You had better go, Lieutenant," Fuery bounced on the spot. Very odd.

"I shall go down although expect me back to relieve you from duty in a few minutes..." Riza shook her head and left the office behind her. What did Mustang and the team have on his minds? They usually respected her wishes and so this year's arrangements shouldn't have been any different.

She would just have to sort out this mess for herself. That was what she was excellent at: restoring order to chaos, which happened more often than not.

As she was walking down the stairs towards the main entrance, she heard a hiss and she looked up to the stars. The fireworks had started again. This time the colours that danced in the sky were the shade of champagne and bronze and copper but then the colour of molten gold and the sky at sunset. The world became a flash of light and Riza gasped in wonder as the sparks danced and wove their patterns, like a flock of birds, over the dark Autumn horizon. She was reminded of chilly bonfire nights and then sitting warm beside a roaring, glowing fire with a cup of hot cocoa.

However, as the last sparks flitted in one last attempt to dazzle the world with its beauty, the sky returned to darkness. When: fire. Amber fire tore into the sky like a phoenix. It rose like a pillar and then unfurled into crimson ash so it resembled a flaming flower in the shape of a copper rose. She could smell the rose perfume her mother wore clearly in her mind, for that is what had inspired her to wear the rose perfume. Her mother, who had passed many years before.

She had not thought about the significance of the rose to her in a long time. It was beautiful and her heart was touched. The Lieutenant was clutching both her hands together behind her back.

The lights outside the military campus flickered on signalling the end of the show. And in the middle of the now dead fireworks display was one slacking Colonel. The connections in Riza's head linked together. Fireworks. Stunning display. Opportunity for her CO to show off. And also procrastinate.

He caught her eye and waved, jogging up to meet her at the bottom of the stairs in a very Maes Hughes-like manner. The Lieutenant Colonel had that effect on everybody.

Roy Mustang had no excuse.

"Sir, the officers are finishing your paperwork-"

"-which isn't due in a month, Hawkeye-"

"-and purposefully signed me off this shift despite the fact that I had specifically requested-"

"everyone deserves a rest once in a while-"

"-it's unprofessional and immature, Sir-"

"-you're entitled to this one night off, Hawkeye."

Riza couldn't immediately reply. But instead of the Colonel being smug over his victory as he would be usually, he pointed towards her holster.

"Are you not going to shoot me?" He asked her simply, waiting for the dreaded reponse.

She didn't.

"Moved, were we, Lieutenant?"

"Sir, now you're being ridiculous..."

"Happy birthday, Lieutenant," Roy Mustang smirked, turning on his heels and worked his way back up to the office, Hawkeye by his side.

She couldn't say a word.

XxxxxxxxX

 _Finally this short story is complete! It was bugging me for a long time XD_

 _At least it's here now :) I hope you enjoy and I'll see you with the next update!_


End file.
